Remember Me
by bibbii7
Summary: When Elena awakens from a coma and doesn't remember anything, Damon has to woo his wife again and fight for their love. Will she give him a try and eventually remember? AH/AU.
1. Don't you remember?

**A/N: **You guys might have heard about or seen the movie "The Vow". Unfortunately, I haven't seen it yet, only the trailer but those few minutes were enough to make me wanna write a DE fanfic with a smiliar storyline. I'm not sure if this story will be well received but I had fun writing it and it nearly wrote itself. Also, TYT is giving me a hard time at the moment and I haven't updated in a while, so I thought I could make up for it with this story in the meantime. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

A huge thanks to the lovely Sonia who test read it, love you hun.

Btw, I'm not familiar with amnesia, so I apologize if it doesn't seem real.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Remember Me ~<strong>

Chapter 1: Don't you remember?

_But don't you remember_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before_

_Baby, please remember me once more_

* * *

><p>A warm hand brushed over her hair, gently caressing her face and moved to the tip of her chin to firmly hold it.<p>

"How could you do this to me, huh?" A husky voice sounded which made her body loosen immediately.

She couldn't make out where it was coming from because there was not one single ray of light, only darkness surrounding her. She had nothing to hold on but the male voice that had managed to filter down to her. It was attracting her like a magnet as his voice sounded so familiar like home, yet it was strange to her. She felt lost. Like she was floating for unknown reasons.

Damon was sitting on a chair right beside Elena, holding her hand in his and drawing circles over it with his thumb. The lack of sleep made its presence felt and the lids of his eyes were about to fall shut. But he couldn't sleep, the chair didn't really spend much comfort anyway, also he didn't even want to. Though he felt beyond exhausted, he had to stay awake. Every moment she could wake up and he needed to be here with her in that moment. He was clueless about for how long he had already been sitting here. Everything around him was was minor and blurred. He had taken time off from work unlimited in time, so it didn't bother anyone how much time he spent sitting in this chair besides maybe his friends. They had started to get worried about him and warned him that what he'd been doing didn't help anyone and consumed him too much. And probably they were right. He hadn't removed from her side ever since, just for some inferiorities that didn't take up a lot of time. They had offered him to take over his "shifts", so that he could at least rest for a bit from time to time in the room aside. Even the their effort of telling him that Elena would have resisted on him taking some rest, didn't convince him to do so. He had told them several times there was no need for their worries and that he was handling everything fine. Time seemed to pass by so quickly anyway but in here. In this room time stood still and wouldn't move again until he could finally look in Elena's eyes again. She was all that mattered and his priority number one right now. It scared him how peaceful and calm she was lying in this bed. So normal as if she was sleeping. Appearances was deceiving though. It had been ten days for her horrific car accident that had caused so much damage and had sent her into a coma.

Damon still had the exact progress of events on his mind the day it had happened. Caroline's shaky voice telling him on the phone what had happened; How he all churned up inside rushed right to the hospital; Everyone's failing attempts to calm him down; The first time he had seen her in the emergency room, completely unconscious; Him desperately screaming her name while they had held him back from going after her and had taken her away from him to some checkup and eventually how he had sat down on this chair after they had brought her here and impatiently began waiting for her to come out of her coma.  
>The fear, that she would never open her eyes again to make the agony fade away, was about to take controll over him.<br>"How could you do this to me, huh?" He said, trying to choke back his tears that welled up in his eyes.

Suddenly something soft was pressing against her cheek, causing heat flowing through it. It felt like.. someone had pecked her on the cheek and now something cool, watery had fell down on it. As if someone was crying? Was the man whose velvet voice she had heard crying? Why? She didn't understand. Was she causing him pain? Or had she hurt him? No! She didn't want to be responsible for it. Only the thought of it effected her - it _hurt_ her.

Everything had been so good.

_"Damon, we don't have time for this now. We need to get up." He was snuggling into her neck, showering her with soft kisses on the sensitive part of her neck. _

_"Damon!" She giggled and playfully hit him, reaching him to stop. _

_"What?" He was hovering above her now with his both arms beside her body, trapping her. "Don't tell me you don't like it because your body clearly says differently." He smirked and before she could protest, he cut her off with a deep kiss._  
><em>"As much as I'd rather spend the day with you in bed." She mumbled between kisses and caressed his face as their lips broke away from each other. His gaze was directed on her. "I can't."<em>

_"__Ugh, why." He complained and rolled off of her. "There I have one day off and my wifey decides to work instead of being with me. Says everything."_  
><em>Elena huddled up against him and gave him a reproving look. "Don't be so grumpy. You know why I have to go to work."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, right. Caroline's birthday." He muttered. <em>

_Barbie girl's 25th birthday was approaching and although Damon genuinely liked her, he either more or less had to because she was Elena's best friend, he thought the blonde was making too much fuss about it. Spa trip in the morning, shopping in the afternoon and a huge party in the evening with god knows who she all invited. Sure, it was her birthday and she could celebrate it as much as she wanted but she overdid it a little for his taste. Wouldn't a simple party be enough? However, she was so bent on spending the day with her best girl friends that Elena had decided to exchange her work shift and work today as compensation._  
><em>"25 is still just a number."<em>  
><em>"It's her wish. I can't leave her in the lurch." She kissed him briefly and then sat up to put on her underwear. <em>

_"Oh, but you can leave me in the lurch?" He asked a bit sulky, his arms resting behind his head._  
><em>Elena rolled her eyes at him, a smile playing around her lips.<em>  
><em>"Come on, I don't." She said and put on her top that lay nearby her bed stand. "She'll turn 25 only once, Damon. I want to make her happy."<em>  
><em>He moved towards her, so that his chest leaned against her back and his chin rested on her shoulder.<em>  
><em>She turned her head only to find his puppy eyes staring at her, begging her to change her mind. <em>

_"Don't even try it. You won't guilt-trip me into sleeping with you now."_  
><em>"Oh really?" He nibbled on her skin, making her body heat up. "What makes you so sure I have to guilt-trip you into it?"<em>  
><em>His right hand had rested on her neck, but now softly scrolled down with his fingers over her shoulder and her side to cease on her hip. "<em>

_Still want to leave?" He whispered in her ear, heightening her appetite._  
><em>"I never did." She countered and finally gave in to his temptation.<em>  
><em>She turned around to straddle him. Her lips pouncing on his and her arms steady around his neck. <em>_Their kisses grew more demanding, their tongues entwined in their mouths. Damon s hand gently cupped Elena s breast and made her mourn in pleasure whereas her hand moved down to the top of his boxers, slipping inside and touching his noticably aroused cock. Both were gasping for air now._  
><em>"No, no, no." She evoked and nearly jumped out of bed.<em>  
><em>He propped up on his elbow and watched her dress.<em>  
><em>"Are you serious?" He gritted, yet amusement was plainly visible on his face. "Stopping now after teasing the hell out of me?"<em>  
><em>She let out a short laughter while getting her make-up done. "Oh that's rich, coming from you."<em>  
><em>"Never heard you complaining before." He answered back.<em>  
><em>"I'm already late because of your little seduction stunt." She quickly grabbed her bag and sat down next to him, smiling bridely.<em>  
><em>"You're cruel for leaving me like this." He looked surreptitiously at her.<em>  
><em>"You'll survive it."<em>  
><em>"I don't think so and someone else agrees with me." His eyes quickly pointed downwards. <em>

_"I will make up for it, to both of you." _

_"Promise?"_  
><em>"Promise." She sealed her answer with a long last kiss and ultimately said goodbye before disappearing through the front door.<em>

The beeping of the monitors shook him out of his last memories with her ahead the accident. He hadn't realized how watery his eyes had become. Slowly, he approached her to give her a peck on the cheek. Even in her current state with some bruises from the acident left, she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever lain eyes on. The uncertainty about what would happen with her in the near future drove him crazy. The doctors had told him she could wake up within the next few hours but it could also take weeks or months. They didn't want to raise his hopes for nothing but it was nothing very constructive either.  
>Life sucked, he thought but that was nothing new to him. He had been taken notice of it by his father Giuseppe ever since he could think. Luckily, his father had passed away 7 years ago. He didn't mourn after him and that for justified reasons. Giuseppe hadn't left out one moment to make Damon's miserable or humiliate him. Trust didn't come easily to Damon anymore and his feelings hardly ever got involved in his relationships. His life had only consisted of having thousands of meanless flings, spending the nights in bars, nothing sweeping, till the day he had met Elena. She had been his game changer that had changed everything for the better. They had immediately shared an understanding and her support and unconditional trust in him had given him enough courage to open up to people again. She was his happiness.<br>But now, that he finally had been truly happy, they took her from him? The only good thing that happened to him in his life, the only goddamn good thing that kept him going?

"Baby, you need to come back to me. Please."  
>Why was this happening? Was he getting punished for something he had done but didn't know about? As hard as he tried to keep the desperation from his voice, he failed.<br>"I can't do this without you, Elena. I need you."

The darkness seemed to become brighter little by little. She was now able to hear more noises which again seemed to get muffled, kinda vague to understand. Everything was spinning and mingling, robbing any kind of orientation from her she had ever had. It felt like someone was dragging her. Only where to?  
>Quite suddenly, vivid lights appeared and made her eyes ache. Where the hell was she?<p>

Damon was gazing into space. The present situation was bleeding him dry.  
>A small whimper extracted him out of his absence and made his eyes move to Elena to find her doe eyes confused and insecurely staring at him.<br>Just then he realized what had happened. She was awake. Her eyes finally had openend again after days, making everything whole again. Waves of joy and relief made its way through his body and he immediately pressed the key to alarm the doctor.  
>"Elena?" He softly called her name. Carefully he approached her to touch her face but inches before he made contact, she flinched a little. He slightly backed away from her in confusion.<br>"Are you hurting?" Damon asked concerned.  
>She somewhat shook her head, frowning at him. "Wh-where am I?"<br>Her voice was weak, barely audible.  
>"You're in the hospital."<br>"Why?" She demanded hesitantly.  
>"You-" He was cut off as the doctor and a nurse hurried into the room.<br>Dr Fell went to Elena and carefully started talking to her.  
>"Mr Salvatore, I must request you to leave." The nurse informed him before she checked the monitors if everything was in order.<br>"Mrs Salvatore, is anything hurting?" Dr Fell's attentive voice sounded.  
>"No, I want to stay with Elena." Damon retorted, his worried eyes never leaving Elena. "We have to do some checkups if everything is okay. Please wait outside."<br>"No."  
>Dr Fell had turned around to look at him, asking him in a sensitive tone. "Please, Damon."<br>Damon sighed defeated and grudging paced out of the room.

The next hour they kept him waiting, striding the hallway up and down until the nurse finally got out followed by Dr Fell.

Damon made a beeline for her. "Is she alright? Is she well?"

"Yes." Dr Fell replied solid, yet she seemed downcast.  
>"Why do you make it sound like there's a but upcoming?" Something was wrong, Damon felt it.<br>"Apparently there were complications that caused some damage. Nothing too serious and there are high possibilities it'll reverse."  
>"What is it, Meredith? <em>Spill<em>!"  
>The doctor took a deep breath. "Elena suffered amnesia."<br>"No, this is impossible." He answered in a shaky, yet loaded voice. No, this can t be. Misbelief mirrored in his eyes which roamed over the ground. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His gaze wandered up to face Meredith's. "You're kidding me, right? I just saw her. She was fine. Everything was okay!"  
>"I would never joke about something so serious." Meredith explained herself. Her eyes filled with sadness. "We don't know the exact reason for it yet, but probably there was a short, unnoticed brain bleeding that caused it."<p>

Any color vanished from Damon s face as he took in what Meredith was telling him.  
>"We'll keep an eye from her the next two days. I tried to break her the basics but I thought you'd rather tell her the rest. She paused, observing Damon in worry. "I really wish I could have brought better news."<br>The more she had explained him, the more black despair had built up in Damon. Was she saying he now was a stranger to his own wife?  
>"And I wish this would have never happened!" He punched against the wall next to him, fury splashing over and ingesting his voice. "Jesus, she shouldn't be here!"<br>"Damon!" His best friend Alaric came running and watched Damon concerned. "What is going on?"

"Your psycho girlfriends just had the pleasure to inform me that my own wife doesn't remember me anymore, that's going on!"  
>"<em>What<em>?" Alaric frowned and first looked blank at Damon and then to Meredith who he hoped would give him an explanation for this clutter.  
>"She lost her memories." Meredith muttered uncomfortable.<br>Ric's eyes widened in shock. "She doesn't remember anything?"  
>"Yes, Ric! We're all fucking strangers to her! I am a stranger to her!" Damon was about to punch the wall another time but got stopped as Ric grabbed his arm.<br>"Listen Damon, it's not the time for another patient, so calm down!" Ric spoke up and gazed in Damon's eyes.  
>Damon shook off Ric's arm. His breathing still uneven and his body was still burning with anger but Ric's word had shaken some sense into him.<br>"We'll figure this out." Ric said, his voice now more calming.  
>"She'll remember us again. It only needs time." Meredith joined him, trying to reassure Damon.<br>Damon's positive attitude had just hit rock bottom, so their talking was for nothing. "And what if not, Mrs Smarty-Pants?"  
>"She will and then she'll need your support. You just have to stay strong and patient for her."<br>"Oh, you can talk easily." Damon snorted and walked off.  
>"Where are you going? She wanted to see you." Meredith's voice resonated and made him face her.<br>"_Me_? Who? The stranger who is supposed to be her husband?"  
>"Damon-"<br>"First I'll grant myself a nice coffee to stomach this bullshit, thanks. And then I'll visit her." Damon's head was a mess.

Thousands of thoughts wandered like a ghost in it. One after another trying to convince him that this must be either a very bad nightmare or turn out to be a huge joke.  
>He wasn t ready to deal with Meredith's diagnose. He had seen her in there. She had seemed completely normal, her eyes had bored in his like thousands times before, maybe a little confused but he hadn t read much into it. After all she d been out for 10 days, but who'd have thought that she knew nothing anymore?<br>It felt like someone had ripped his heart out. What would be going on in her head when she saw him? Would she ever look at him again the way she used to?  
>Damon inserted a coin in the coffee brewer and pushed the button.<p>

He was beyond scared to never see her loved-filled eyes staring into his, whispering I love you.  
>Why couldn't they travel back 10 days to the morning she left? He should never had let her leave or what if he had given her a ride, would everything had proceeded differently then? He d give anything to undo it.<br>Done with everything in this fucked-up world he took a seat in the cafeteria.

Hasty steps sounded in the hallway, making its way towards him.

"Here you are." Caroline breathed gloomily.  
>"As you can see." Damon s eyes stayed locked on the cup in his hands. His voice bland.<br>She sat down next to him, her eyes roaming around him. "We're worried about you."

He shrugged, taking a gulp of his coffee. After he set down the cup, she waited for him to reply but instead, they lapsed into an awkward silence.  
>"Have you already.." Caroline started nervously to fiddle with her fingers. "Look," she started with a soothing voice, her hand placed on his now. "Together we will make it. We can hardly put ourselves in your shoes but we will try to help you and Elena as good as we can."<p>

"I appreciate the gesture, Barbie but there's been enough doom and gloom for one day. I just want to be alone."

"I get that." She nodded and got up. "Doesn't mean it s the best solution."

"Well, that s up to me or not?"

Caroline's head moved from the left to the right. "We're always there for you. Just in case you want to talk or anything, okay?"

"Gotcha." Damon mumbled rather opaque as he took another gulp.  
>Caroline twisted her mouth in worry, yet she left him in the cafeteria seeing as it was useless to force him to talk. He was still too upset to have a normal conversation with. The blonde gave him an encouraging nod and went away.<p>

Damon heaved a sigh. So, he and his wife had to start from zero again? He was sick of everything to no end, though his anger started to trail off. Meredith's words still were on repeat in his head.  
>He shook his head to get the unpleasing thoughts off his mind, even if only for a bit, downed the remaining coffee in one and left for Elena s room.<br>As her approached he saw Meredith still standing in front of it.

She stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Ugh, what now?"

"Have you calmed down?" She considered him attentively.  
>"It would seem so."<p>

"Otherwise I can t let you in."

He rolled his eyes, annoyed by her attitude. "Who are you? The guardian of the weak?"

"No, but as her responsible doctor I have to watch after her and keep her from unnecessary stress." Meredith s voice sounded now more authoritative.  
>"Elena is my wife. The idea that I might worry about her well-being didn't impose on you?"<p>

Meredith felt quite uneasy, blush creeping in her cheeks. Of course, she knew Damon cared about Elena more than he had ever about anyone. She was his everything.  
>"Am I allowed to see her now, or?"<p>

Meredith nodded and moved aside.

Damon knocked and carefully opened the door. He became anxious, not knowing how to react or what would happen now.  
>When he showed up in the door frame, his eyes met her wondering look that lingered over his body.<p>

"May I come in?" Uncertainty rested in his voice.  
>Her lips formed a faintly smile. "Sure. Come in."<p>

He returned her smile and sat down on the chair he'd spent the last few days on.  
>"So, how are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly. He was aware that it was a stupid question but he couldn t think of anything better right now.<br>"Um, guess still a little dead." She caught a breath. "But I m good."

"Understandable." He answered and earned a small nod of her in return.  
>"Do you want me to get you anything?"<p>

"No, thanks." She paused, still a small smile on her lips. "But you could do something for me."

"What is it?" His eyes widened. "I'd do anything for you."

She blushed a little at his honesty before asking him in a steady voice. "Can you tell me more about how my life used to be and me?" Her eyes searched his. "About us?"

Damon had become a bit suspicious and frowned. "Didn't Caroline or Ric tell you anything?"

"They did but nothing overly particular. They said they didn t want to go back on you."

"Yeah, looks like them. Actually I m surprised Barbie could suspend." He snorted with slight laughter, making Elena chuckle.  
>"Why? Caroline seemed to me like a very caring person."<p>

"Well, yes but she loves to gossip even more. You will witness it within the next days."

"And what about Ric?"

"Right, Ric." Damon smirked. "He's my best friend. You got along with him very well. He's a loyal friend although alcohol and doomed relationships are his guilty pleasure. Rather don't give him away that I told you."

Elena smiled. "My lips are sealed."

"What else do you want to know?"

Her eyes grew darker, her smile vanished. "How did we meet?"

Damon's lips formed a wryly smile. "It was an ordinary Saturday evening, 5 years ago..  
><em>"Ric, get your ass over there. The brunette has been staring at you ever since we arrived."<em>

_"I'm not interested and I wouldn't even know what to say to her anyway."_

_Damon rolled his eyes. "Either you do it, Ric or I have to." Then he gulped his shot in one and clapped Ric on the shoulder. "I certainly won't miss the fun."_

_ Ric faced him. "You're serious, aren't you?"_

_"Dead serious."_

_"Well, then." Ric heaved himself off the bar stool, taking the glass of bourbon with him. "You coming?" _

_"Don't need to ask twice." Damon smirked and walked together with his friend over to the brunette sitting at a table with two other girls. All of them looked beautiful, yet one of them stood out._  
><em>"Hello ladies."<em>

_"Hi." The brunette sing-sung. The others joined in, but less excited._  
><em>"Is here still available? We thought."Damon said and sat down next to a blonde without allowing them to counter. He gave his friend a telling look to sit down next to the brunette which he ultimately did.<em>  
><em>"May I ask what your names are? "<em>

_"My name is Meredith and this are Elena and Caroline." The brunette answered, smiling._  
><em>"Caroline." Damon acknowledged and gave the blonde a kiss on the hand. Just when he was about to do the same with Elena, she withdrew her hand.<em>  
><em>Damon put his head to the side. This girl awoke his curiosity. She seemed to have spunk, also her doe eyes flattered her overwhelming look. He wondered what being with her would be like, kissing her and much more. Damon quickly squint his eyes to get the picture off his mind and devoted his full attention to Meredith again.<em>  
><em>"So, Meredith." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "My friend next to you? Well, he s a little shy but I know that he likes you."<em>

_"So?"_

_"Take it from me, you should totally go for it."_

_"Oh really?" The brunette murmured, eyeing Alaric. _

_Ric seemed obviously uncomfortable and couldn t look at much but his Bourbon._  
><em>"You won t regret it. I can assure you of that." Damon wiggled his eyebrows.<em>  
><em>"How? Did you have an involvement with him?" Another voice chimed in. <em>

_Damon leaned back and had a long close look at Elena. _

_"Do I look like I did?"_

_"You look like a lot of things. Who knows." She scowled at him._  
><em>"Girls, red alert!" The blonde giggled and all of them got up.<em>  
><em>"What, where are you going?" Damon was unsure what the girls intended. He didn't like it.<em>  
><em>P"robably where I should go to as well." Ric muttered bugged.<em>  
><em>"Counseling session." Caroline crowed and winked at<em> _Damon. _

_The blonde seemed to like him which put a smug smile on Damon's face and got washed away by Elena's remark immediately._

"I'm sure with your entertainment arts you'll get along well for a while without us." It came from Elena's lips like she was reeling it off.

"You remember?" Damon's eyes shot at hers, widened in amazement. "Do you remember more, Elena?"

"No. I.. I.. I don't know. It was kind of reflexive." Her eyes were widened as well but as she looked into his, her gaze dropped on the ground. "I wasn't quite your fan back then, huh?"

"No, not really."

"Don't tell me you went for Caroline at first, it would be too clichéd."

"Well, caught." He lowered his head, a bit ashamed about his confession.

"Oh god, no." Elena laughed.

"But I ended up with the best choice."

Elena took stock of him, somewhat sparkling in her eyes. "Was that supposed to impress me?"

"I don't know. Did it?" Damon looked up at her.

For a while they stared into each other's eyes, no one saying a word and only appreciating each other's presence. It seemed like old times.

"Damon?" A voice from outside cut in and shook him out of his bubble.

"Yeah?" He noted besides, still caught in the moment just now.

"We have to do another checkup." Meredith stated awkwardly, realizing she had interrupted them.

"Oh, sure." Damon got up and was just about to leave when Elena called his name.

"Yep?"

"Will I you come back?" She asked in a thin voice, fright showing on her face.

"You can bet on it, Princess." Damon avouched her and both grinned broadly at each other for a last time before he left through the door.

One thought overwhelmed Damon. She had remembered. Even if it was just one sentence, it was enough for him to have hope. He would fight for her and their love. He wouldn t back off till she would remember everything and he was sure that one day it would pay off. One day, she'd remember again.

* * *

><p>Please review to let me know whether I should continue or not.<p>

Thanks in advance :)

Much love xx


	2. Give me love

**A/N: **Hey everyone, first of all I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long but I had a lot of things to deal with. Studying, work and driving school. I don't want to burden you with my crap but just so you know why I didn't update sooner. When next week is done, I have virtually three weeks of vacation and will try to update more often and regularly. I hope you can forgive me? *offers cookies*

However, I'm still stunned how well this story got received. I want to thank every one so much for taking the time to read, maybe even review, putting this story on story alert or even adding it to your favorite stories. Thank you so so much, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> _Give me love_

Give a little time to me

Oh, burn this out

We'll play hide and seek

To turn this round

All I want is the taste that your lips allow

My mind, my mind

Oh, give me love.

* * *

><p>The door swang open and offered the view to a big hall with in subtle yellow painted walls which gave a lovely atmosphere.<br>Elena's eyes suspiciously roamed around the hall. She was curious, yet at the same time nervous and scared what was about to be in store for her. Would she finally remember? At least individual things?  
>"Welcome to our decent housing." Damon grinned at her, visibly keen on her expression. "Wait here, I'll just fetch your bag and then show you around. Except you want to explore everything yourself?"<br>Damon raised his eyebrows, forming a questionate mien due to Elena maintaining silence. She seemed completely taken in by the house like she was about to reveal a secret.  
>"Elena?"<br>"Oh, sorry." Hearing her name shook her out of her divine absence and made her look at him with slightly puzzled eyes. "What did you say?"  
>He chuckled. "Nothing, just wait while I get your things from the car, alright?"<br>"Sure. Thank you." She thanked him with a shy smile on her lips before he walked off towards car that was parked on the driveway.  
>The curiosity within her urged her to enter the house and before she knew it, she was walking inside. Her eyes travelled to the right and left, taking in everything, till she came to a stand in a huge and open room.<p>

Her eyes caught a big, comfortable corner sofa placed on the right of the room with a fireplace in front of it. On the left, she spotted a long dining room table made out of bright wood with elegant, black chairs around it. The entire room was modern done up and yet radiated a warm feeling. Elena was still ingesting every little detail, from colours to decoration to furniture. Several photos which were on a small table caught her attention and she ultimately moved closer to have a clear view at them. In one picture Caroline and Meredith were on evidence with her, they were all smiling and had put their arms around each other.

A small smile built on Elena's lips. It's been only two days since she'd woken up but she already knew that Caroline and Meredith were the best friends she could ever imagine. They had been so supportive of her in the last two days. Caroline had spent every free minute at the hospital and Meredith had nearly checked on her every 15 minutes during her working hours. Elena knew she'd always be in their dept.

Her eyes moved to the next photo which showed a brown-haired man with green eyes. This must be Damon's brother Stefan, Elena thought.

Damon had told her about him, not too much though but she knew that Stefan had been Damon's best man on their wedding. He was a business man in high demand somewhere in Chicago now and had settled down there with his fiancée Lexi, although Stefan and Caroline shared history. Their relationship had ended on unresolved terms which also had some influence on Damon and Stefan's behaviour as Damon considered Caroline a very good friend of the family.

Elena couldn't help but think that she was partly responsible for this. However, Damon and Stefan's relationship was more distant since then, yet they had come more in contact with each other again after Elena's accident.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the next photo that showed Damon and Elena surrounded by their friends, Meredith with Alaric and Caroline and Tyler whereas her eyes lingered a little longer on the last photo.

She tilted her head to the side and took the photo in her hands. It was a collage of photos of Damon and her; photos from automates which were placed at all kinds of places, be it at malls or train stations.

In the first one they were making funny faces which let a short laughter escape from Elena's lips. It looked too ridiculous. In the second he was tickling her and provoked a hearty laugh of her. Elena's heart squeezed a little at this sight although she had no memory of that moment. In the third one they were cuddling and he had buried his nose in her neck and in the last one they were looking each other straight in the eyes. It nearly looked like they were about to kiss. Her thumb circled over the pictures with a lugubrious smile on her face.

"Ah, where it all started." Damon said, sighing while he approached her from behind.

Elena turned around, feeling like she got caught doing something inappropriate. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No harm done." He reassured her and carefully placed his hands on her hips. "This is also your house, you can do whatever you want to do."

She smiled at him although she felt a bit nervous by his touch.

He had been nothing but supporting and understanding since the moment she had opened her eyes two days ago. She'd never be able to make it up to him for everything he was doing for her, except for giving him what he hoped and wanted the most. Her love.

Elena had tried really hard to remember anything within the past few days but she had only gotten kind of déjà vus. She still hadn't regained concrete memories and craved for her memories with and her past feelings for Damon the most. She wanted it back so badly.  
>"So, this happened after our little encounter where I rebuffed you?" She asked reluctantly.<p>

"Well, yes." He answered. "But you only rebuffed me because I let you, to get this straight."

"Yeah, whatever." She laughed at his smug reply. "Can you tell me how these photos emerged then?"

He moved beside her and took the collage out of her hands. "With pleasure."

_"You've got to be kidding me, Caroline. We must be in the wrong movie or something." Elena grumbled.  
>"What's your bitch this time?" Caroline replied before downing a shot of Tequila.<br>"Maybe the douchebag over there." Elena explained and tilted her head to the left. "Don't you two remember him?"  
>Caroline and Meredith followed Elena's instruction and looked straight at him.<br>He was dressed all black, wearing his far too familiar leather jacked and casually leaned on the bar counter, flirting with the girl behind it. She was all giggling and clearly had fallen in his trap.  
>"Poor thing." Elena muttered while viewing the spectacle.<br>No matter when Elena, Caroline and Meredith showed up in a club or bar, he wouldn't be long in coming with Alaric in tow. She felt like he was subconsciously stalking them. Although one had to give him a little credit because there actually weren't many possibilites to go out in this town. Elena didn't like it, though. She was sure he wasn't a local otherwise she would have known him but she knew one thing already, he spelled trouble.  
>"Sweet Jesus, it's Damon!" Caroline cheered, absolutely delighted at the sight of him.<br>Elena exchanged a telling look with Meredith before a brainwave hit her and made Meredith chime in into Caroline's anthem.  
>"Caroline, do you see Ric somewhere? Is he here with him? I can't turn around, it would be a little too obvious."<br>Caroline narrowed her eyes and scanned the room. "Yes, he's here! He's nearby the dart board but he looks a little pissed. Probably because Damon keeps him waiting for his Bourbon."  
>"Oh, I'd know a better way to warm him up than his stupid Bourbon."<br>"Meredith!" Elena screamed in horror. "Have these two guys brainwashed your or am I the only sane person here?"  
>"What?" Meredith shrugged. "Alaric is a nice guy. I like him."<br>"You mean like as in girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Sex." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at Meredith who was just equally amused. They high fived each other and bursted into laughter.  
>"Oh my god, girls!"<br>"Oh buzz off, plain Jane and give us fun Elena back."  
>Elena rolled her eyes. "I am fun, Caroline but this is just.. pushy. I'm not just gonna throw myself on the next guy that walks in."<br>Elena's eyes wandered back to Damon who was still leaning on the bar counter and making goo-goo eyes at the girl behind. _

_The way he acted revealed it all, he was a total womanizer. He knew exactly how to act to get what he wanted and it wouldn't be a surprise for Elena if he had several girls per week. And today he had chosen the blonde barmaid. Sure, Elena thought, she was pretty and her body couldn't be faulted either but she was way too barbie-like.  
>"As one pleases." Elena made a barbed remark. "He thinks he's the summit of creation only because he's good-looking and has those.. distinctive blue eyes."<br>Elena found her friends giggling when she faced them again and scowled. "What's so funny?"  
>"Oh nothing." Both laughed it away which made Elena roll her eyes again.<br>"I'm not jealous if you think that."  
>"Why would we think that?" Meredith acted the innocent. <em>

_"Would there be a reason for it, we don't know of yet? Speak up, missy!" Caroline encouraged it.  
>She wasn't jealous, clearly not at this girl and not because of this guy. However, blush filled Elena's cheeks which made her feel even more embarrassed.<br>"Stop it, Care. I don't do jealous." Elena's voice became slightly more fragile. "Not because of.. her."  
>"Ohoo, someone's getting possessive."<br>"Either you two immediately shut up with this bullshit or I'll leave." Elena glared at them. She wasn't in the mood for such silly games.  
>"But he's-"<br>"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistable?" A male voice cut in. "And what a coincidence that this seat isn't taken yet." He said and sat down next to Meredith.  
>"Hey." Caroline greeted him in a girly voice, all taken in by him.<br>"Hey." His smirk got wider like ten times. "What was your name again?"_

_"Carolilne. It's Caroline." Caroline beamed at him, nearly fainting. _

_"No, pathetic." Elena retorted, giving him a bitter smile. "The word we were actually searched for was pathetic, but thanks for the suggestions." _

_Caroline poked her in the side and muttered something cloudy. _

_"Nice one. I see you haven't changed, feisty." Damon nodded approvingly at Elena. "Elena, right? But don't worry, I missed you too."_

_"What gave you the impression that I missed you?" Elena crossed her arms, looking defiantly at him. _

_"Well, the way you were staring at me the entire time when I was ordering our drinks." He took a nip from his drink. A smirk never leaving his lips. "And also your disapproving look contributed to it a little." _

_If she wanted to challenge him, he would embrace it. He knew who would be the winner._

_"I didn't disapprove anything, Mr Salvatore." _

_"See, another hint. You even did some research to find out my last name." He answered drily which made Elena snort in disgust. _

_"So Damon, how you've been and where have you left Ric?" Meredith stepped in before the two possibly were at each other's throat. _

_"I've been good but since the charming Elena graces me with her presence, I'm even better." He stated, never breaking eye contact with Elena. _

_"I heard someone was calling my name?" Ric said, a smile plastered on his face while he exchanged amorous looks with Meredith. _

_"Easy buddy." _

_"Shut up, Dick." _

_"Why so hostile, Ric? That's not how you behave in front of a lady." _

_"Maybe he finally realized your true nature." Elena said while getting up and glaring at Damon. "__Here Ric, you can have my seat." _

_"Elena?" Meredith asked startled as Elena took her bag. "Where are you going?" _

_"Home, the air is stuffy in here." Elena's eyes glaring at Damon. _

_"But why? We were having so much fun." Caroline pouted. _

_"I'll come with you." Meredith was just about to get up when Elena stopped her. _

_"No, I'll be fine. I'll just take a cab. Enjoy your evening, girls." _

_They looked worried at her but Elena countered with a reassuring smile and nodded in understanding. Elena knew how much Meredith wanted to spend time with Ric and also that Caroline didn't want to leave either because of underwhelming reasons. _

_"Call me as soon as you get home, Elena." Meredith said, worried._

_"Will do."_

_"And keep your hands off strange guys." _

_"Thanks for tip, Caroline." Elena chuckled and waved them goodbye. __"See you, guys." _

_With the aim to get out of here as soon as possible, Elena turned around and headed outside. _

_She walked along the street, deep in thought. _

_What was the deal about Damon Salvatore? He was cheeky, badly behaved and probably had one-night stands a dime a dozen. Nevertheless, she felt attracted to him somehow and she couldn't make sense of it. _

_"What is a pretty woman like you doing here in the dark all alone?"_

_ "Damon." Elena turned around and faced him. "What a nice surprise. What do you want?" _

_"Wrong. What do _you_ want?" His frame emerged out of the shadows as Damon approached her dangerously close. _

_"To be left in peace from you would be a good start." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. A gesture she did way too often when he was around. He always managed to make her go stubborn. "Where have you left Caroline? Already enough of her?" _

_Damon discerned a small difference in her voice than recently. She seemed annoyed now, if not angry. "Why? Afraid you have to share me with her?" _

_"You wish." _

_"This is true enough." _

_Elena frowned as he suddenly took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. _

_"I just can't stand seeing you're freezing." He explained in a soft voice. _

_"Well, thank you." _

_They got a glimpse of each other but both immediately lowered their glances on the ground afterwards. _

_Elena was acutally expecting him to throw around with snarky remarks and flirty comments but no such thing happened. He remained silent which confused her even more. He baffled her. _

_"But this still doesn't change the fact that you're rude, if you think that." _

_"Is that so?" _

_Elena peered to the street, tracing the passing cars. _

_"You know, it's a mystery to me how you can twist every woman around your little finger when you feel like it." _

_"_Every_ woman?" Damon responded in a calm voice but yet dropped a small hint to her statement. _

_He was facing her now and admiring her whole beauty. She was beautiful. He had already noticed that the first time they had met and tonight she had fascinated him all over again. Even while he was flirting with the barmaid, he had spied on her. With other women he would have brought in the big guns by now but he couldn't with Elena. She somehow managed to keep him in suspense and this was a new arena for him. He couldn't say whether he more liked or disliked because he was still trying to figure out which page outweighed. _

_"Do you need my approval to boost your ego? I don't think so. It's already too huge to be healthy." _

_"But your blush is telling me that you like my ego to some extent." _

_"You can't even see that I'm blushing because-" Elena started but realized that she had just confirmed his assumption. _

_"I was right." Damon smiled to himself. _

_There fell an awkward silence because Elena didn't reply. She was in the most embarrassing situation since the moment when Matt had accidentally poured his bottle of water over her white top and everyone could see through it. And this had been two years ago. Right now, she'd love nothing better than to run a mile. _

_"Would you like to spend the rest of the night with me?" Damon broke the silence. _

_"This sounds a little misplaced, don't you think?"_

_"I didn't mean it like that." _

_"Surely."_

_He shook his head. "So, want to come?"_

_"Who knows where you bring me." For the first time Elena faced him properly. She had a long close look at him and saw that he was serious. __"I'm not world-weary." _

_"I just want you to have fun." _

_"Somehow I got the impression that your and my notion of fun differs widely." Elena answered in a jolly voice. "And unlike you, I cling to my life." _

_Damon couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "So few trust in me, feisty?" _

_"No, I just steer clear of guys like you." _

_"Come on, Elena. Just one chance, that's all I'll ever ask for." He asked, full of hope. _

_She expectantly glanced at him. "And why should I?"_

_"I could be your experimental game."_

_The gears in her mind were turning like mad. She heard Meredith's and Caroline's voices screaming in her head that she should agree to his proposal._

_"Okay, I'm in. So, where are we going?" She already knew, she would probably regret this but weren't they all complaining about her not being spontaneous enough? Well, this was she proving them wrong and she may as well admit that she felt kind of attracted to him._

_"Somewhere special." He said, offering her his arm. "Want to come?" _

_Elena grudged linking arms with him and then they slowly paced along the walkway which leaded towards park. _

_"May I asked what made you end up here in Mystic Falls?"_

_"Feisty and nosy. Noted." _

_She looked at him and discovered a smirk on his face. "You know I can still back out."_

_"But you won't. You couldn't live with the shame of being called a coward, could you?" He challenged her and met her burning eyes._

_They stopped at a bench and decided to sit down._

_She skirted his insuniation with a sharp rebuke. "Well, if you want me to have some sort of fun, you might be forced to reveal some details about you. Else this won't work."_

_"So you're already calling what we're doing a _this_?" _

_She tucked him in the side, a playful grin on her face. "I know that you understood what I meant, don't play stupid."_

_He remained silent for a bit but then answered her question in a bated voice. "I had family business to deal with."_

_"Such as?"_

_Elena felt Damon tense next to her. The atmosphere had noticable changed and become more serious._

_"A funeral." He said in a blank voice that wiped the grin off her face. "My uncle died two weeks ago."_

_"Oh." Her eyes softened at his confession. Of all possible things she had never expected this. "I'm sorry."_

_She felt bad for him because she knew what it felt like to lose a family member. Her parents had died not all that long ago and the pain and grief still gripped her to the marrow._

_"Don't be." He coughed slightly, his eyes dimmed. He found himself in a vulnerable situation, how did that happen? "It's okay. We weren't that close anyway."_

_"If you need help with anything, I'm here." She lay her hand on his knee, reinforcing her offer and trying to spend him some comfort._

_"Thanks." Damon had turned his head and was now looking at her. "But you'd already do me a favor if we could change the subject. This isn't exactly how I imagined our evening to proceed."_

_"Sure." Elena smiled encouragingly at him. She felt that something was bearing him down, yet he didn't seem to want to talk about it, so she decided to leave it at that.. She had already pushed him enough, so it felt wrong to rebore. _

_"How long are you planning to stay in Mystic Falls?"_

_"How about until the day you send me away?" _

_Once again, blush filled her cheeks. "Do you say that to all girls you want to score with?"_

_"No." He chuckled. "It would have been over with them already.. and I wouldn't be so honest with them, either."_

_She nodded and let his answer seep into her head. Was he really acting different with her or was it just some sick part of one of his little games?_

_"I guess, now it's my turn to pelt you with questions."_

_"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."_

_"Have you lived in Mystic Falls all your life?"_

_"Yeah. My parents moved here before I was born." Elena chocked at the mention of her parents. "I grew up here."_

_"And Caroline and Meredith, too?"_

_She nodded. "We met in kindergarten and are inseparable since then."_

_"I see, sandpit friendship and all." He reflected over it. "I better watch what I do, don't wanna get into a cat fight."_

_"Yes, you better do. Especially with Caroline. She's no blonde bimbo and you better be good to her."_

_He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Surprise and confusion flowing in them. "Who said that I was talking about Caroline?"_

_"Well, I thought.. because.." Elena stammered and shook her head, dropping her gaze. "Never mind."_

_Damon kept watching her. He still hadn't figured out what made her different from all other women he had met so far. Although she could be stubborn and cocky, she had the ability to make him feel giddy and usually Damon didn't do giddy._

_"Why did you even agree to_ this_? How you said earlier." He mocked her, still curious what had changed her mind because at first she was rather about to say no than yes. _

_"Spontaneity doesn't hurt, right?" She stated honestly. "And I could hardly break your tempting proposal."_

_"Good reason." He agreed provisionally. "But what was the real one?"_

_"I wanted to be more spontaneous, like I said." _

_All of sudden, she got ready to disappear._

_"Ah ah ah." He stopped her and pressed her against his chest. "You can't leave without a little souvenir."_

_She gazed at him doubtfully. "What do you think?"_

_"The thingy over there on the right looks promising."_

_Elena's eyes roamed into the direction he had described and caught a photo automate. She and her girl friends had often used such appliances when they were getting up to nonsense and had taken a few snapshots with it. _

_"I'm not-"_

_"No ifs, ands or buts." He interrupted her and took her by the hand. "Come on." Then he dragged her along behind him._

_They ultimately reached the automate and she had to sit down on his lap because there wasn't much room in the small closet._

_"Hey, don't make yourself at home here!" She stuck out her tongue to him._

_"Watch your mouth, Miss imperious." He replied and grimaced at her._

_Click._

_"Oh my god, it already took a picture? Why didn't you warn me?" Elena asked, taken by surprise._

_"Why should I? Didn't you say yourself you wanted to be more spontaneous?" He hadn't even finished his sentence when his hands found her side and started to tickle her which made her bubble over with laughter._

_Click._

_"Damon! Stop it!" She managed to protest in between laughter and happiness._

_"As you wish." Damon immediately stopped but instead snuggled up against her, his arm firmly wrapped around her and buried his nose in her neck._

_Click._

_Elena's eyes nervously looked down at his arms around her waist, not sure how to react. Only a few hours ago she had thought he was a total douchebag and now she was cuddling with him in a closet and taking photos?_

_Her eyes went up and not until then she realized how close their faces were._

"And then." Damon explained and pointed at the picture of them looking straight in the eyes. "This happened."

Elena lifted her head upward only to catch Damon's blue eyes boring into hers. She was totally lost in them and taken aback. They were deep as the ocean, yet electrifying as lightning. Subconsciously she moved closer, her eyes closed and maybe only a piece of paper would have fit between their lips at the moment.

"Elena." Damon's hoarse voice sounded which made her eyes meet his.

Their lips were just about to touch till she suddenly parted.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I-" She stuttered, unable to come up with an explanation for what has gotten into her. "I probably was caught up in the moment."

What the hell had she just done? She had almost _kissed_ him. Her memories still weren't back, yet she felt so drawn to him that only standing next to him was enough to send waves of joy through her body. They, or rather she, were headed in the right direction but what if he had misinterpreted her move on him now or thought she had regained her memories? It felt till too sudden; somehow too rushed for her. She didn't want to raise false hopes, yet it was exactly what she was doing.

She took a few steps back, feeling partly ashamed and angry at herself. "I'm exhausted. I'd like to take a nap if you don't mind."  
>Damon's facial expression showed that he was equally confused at the happenings just now like she was but quickly picked up courage again. "Sure. I'll take you to our bedroom."<br>He walked upstairs, Elena following him. They didn't talk until they had reached their bedroom.

"And here's the room where I like to spend my time the most, our bedroom." He joked and winked at Elena. "Of course, I'll take a guest room as long as.. you know what I mean."

Elena glanced around. A kingsized bed was placed in the middle of it and a bathroom was adjoining on the left of the room. The room was kept like the rest of the house, modern, black tones and lots of furnutires made out of wood.

She turned around to face Damon, a rueful smile on her face. "Thank you, Damon and not just for this. For everything. I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"No problem and about earlier downstairs," he returned her smile and then approached her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, it's okay. I know it'll take time and no matter how long, I'll be waiting." he caressed her face with his thumb. "Just call my name if you need anything, I'm next door."

She smiled away a tear and nodded.

Shortly afterwards Damon went out, leaving her on her own in a room that used to give her the most safety, yet was completely strange to her.

Carried away by her tiredness Elena lay down, her eyes gazing out of the window until her eyelids fell shut and she drifted into dreamland. One main character haunting all of her dreams, Damon.

* * *

><p>I was neither sure if this chapter was good nor if it went into the right direction, so feedback would be very welcome.<p>

Thanks in advance to everyone who took the time to read this chapter and maybe review.

Much love,

xoxo


End file.
